Dragon Fury: Blade Race
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: It is winter in Berk and the vikings are preparing for the annual holiday. Hiccup and his friends are off on a race to find the Dragon blade but while they were gone, the rest of the dragons at home start attacking Berk for no reason. Hiccup and Toothless meets Scarlet and her dragon Blitz, who know where the blade is kept. Will they be able to save Berk from the rampaging dragons?
1. Chapter 1: Snoggletog

**A/N**: My first HTTYD story: _Dragon Fury._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snoggletog Preparations **

_Hiccup's POV_

Berk, the island where we vikings live. Why we live here, I have no clue...maybe because we're stupid. Thing is vikings fear nothing, we tackle things the viking way...which is mostly using weapons and our own fist. Being a viking isn't a bad thing, we have our specialties and weaknesses. One other thing...if you plan on living on Berk, I advise you to turn back... because we have Dragons. Real fire-breathing lizards that attack our village and steal our sheep...the sheep aren't really important here...strike that yes they are, they give us wool.

We are getting ready to host our annual holiday called Snoggletog in the next few weeks. Why we named it Snoggletog is beyond me and remains a mystery. My buddy Toothless woke me up for some flying every morning, crashing down on my house. Honesty that dragon has made some meteor-sized holes in my roof, I have spend my weekend fixing it up by myself. Toothless would roll on the snow and watch me patch up the mess that he made.

I grabbed my helmet and went outside into a winter wonderland, rubbing my arms for warmth. "Well good morning Mr. Bossy!" I called up to Toothless as he made his way down. He chuckled at me and I mimicked him, smiling. Toothless is my Night Fury, my best friend. Ever since I met him, he taught me a lot of things. Our thoughts about dragons had all been wrong and I fought against my fellow vikings in order to keep him. Turns out, my friends and I managed to help in the war, alongside dragons. Toothless saved me then and my father Stoick acknowledged Toothless as family.

"Do you always have to wake me up to go flyyiiiingg?" My leg slipped on the ice and he caught me.

"Stupid leg." My leg got damaged during the war with dragons and Gobber managed to build me another leg. Toothless looked at that leg with concern so I felt bad at my outburst.

"Thanks buddy, I'm ok. We can go flying now." I placed my hand on his head and what do I get in return? He burped in my face and I cringed at his dragon breath.

"Eeewww! What? Eeeww! Toothless!" I waved my hand to get rid of the stench. _Reminds me to brush his teeth. _

We burst through the clouds, I smiled to myself. Always riding on Toothless allows me to refresh my head.

"Come on. Let's see what you got today!" Toothless took a nose dive and we gained speed, the ocean was coming up fast. We flew steadily, practicing dare-devil stunts and we managed to conquer them. There was nothing in the world that me and Toothless can't handle.

* * *

_Back on Berk..._

"By Odin's beard Gobber." Stoick was saying as the vikings had the dragons help in decoration for Snoggletog. "Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons, what will the father's say?"

"They'd think we have lost our minds." Gobber replied. Stoick laughed as he addressed the villagers.

"Well done, all of you. I never thought I'd life to see this day. This will surely be the best holiday we've ever seen." Cheers and applause.

"Oh and before I forget- Ah there you are Hiccup!" He said as Toothless and I made a landing from the morning's flight.

"Hey dad, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, you were right in time for my announcement. Now where was I...Oh yeah, in order for us to completely celebrate Snoggletog, I have devise a very fun activity." He took out a rolled up piece of paper, unrolled it and held it out for everyone to see.

"This is what I call the race of the century, the 'Dragon Blade Race'!"

"Huh? What's that?" The villagers whispered amongst themselves.

"This race is against our very own vikings. The goal is to obtain the one and only Dragon Blade that is somewhere out there and bring it back to the village. Our competitors are: Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid, Snotlout and of course Hiccup."

"WHAT!" Our jaws fell open and we stared at each other. "We've NEVER agreed to this!"

"Silence!" Stoick held up his hand to stop the onslaught of voices. "What's done is done. All you have to do is obtain the Dragon Blade before your competitors and bring it back here, simple and easy. Now quite whining and get your dragons into shape. We're starting tomorrow!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

"That Stoick...So uncool!" Astrid grumbled as we went to a clearing where our dragons could enjoy their moments together. Toothless was there and so was Meatlug (Fishlegs' Gronckle), Stormfly (Astrid's Deadly Nadder), Hookfang (Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare) as well as Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Hideous Zippleback, who doesn't have a name of their own.

"Well who knows, maybe we get to have fun while we search for this 'Blade that maybe exist somewhere outside of our vicinity'." Ruffnut exclaimed as she was bickering with Tuffnut over items.

"Yeah especially when you... DON"T HAVE A CLUE ON WHERE TO LOOK!" Astrid fumed, gritting her teeth in irritation.

"Come on you guys." Fishlegs piped up, "Snoggletog is a few weeks away. We have to have the holiday cheer."

"The only cheer you're gonna get out of me is a 'You're gonna get your butts kicked' and personally I just want to get this over with." Tuffnut replied. I smiled, that was some kind of cheer and in his own way Tuffnut was all about the holiday spirit.

"I agree." Snotlout called over from where he was attaching some sort of bundle onto Hookfang's back. "Once this is over, I'm gonna spend the rest of Snoggletog with Hookfang."

"Same here!" Astrid smiled with Stormfly right behind her.

"Us too!" The twins joined in.

"Oh and don't forget about me!" Fishlegs added.

"That's the spirit!" I smiled, Toothless stood right beside me. "Let's do this!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

**A/N**: There, hoped you enjoyed it! The race is about to begin! :D


	2. Chapter 2: And we're off

**A/N:** Chapter 2 of _Dragon Fury: Blade Race._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 2: And we're off**

_Hiccup's POV_

"Now that everyone is here, I can begin the rules of this race." It was early morning and all of the dragons participating were lined up to go. The villagers stood on the sidelines with the non-participating dragons. Astrid was ready to go, I mean when isn't she? That girl was ready to kick the rest of us in the behind. Fishlegs was stuffing his face with crackers, as usual. Snotlout was busy flexing his humongous biceps, grinning and getting wooed by the ladies, especially Big-Boobied Bertha. Last year, she came over and announced her love to Snotlout, claiming to soon be his wife. He flipped out, stuttering that Astrid was gonna be his one true love but, Big-Boobied Bertha wouldn't take no for an answer. She chased him around the whole island of Berk and caught him. Snotlout had a tough time getting out of her hold, he was screaming bloody murder. We tried to help him and managed to wiggle him out of her grasp. He told her that he had someone else in mind and that she needs to move on.

"Thanks Snotlout. I won't forget you!" She had said and she grabbed him in a death hug. All we saw were his flailing arms and legs underneath all that...stuff. _We're gonna let him get out of that hold himself. _The rest of us thought. I smiled at that memory and Toothless had to drag me back to reality. He grabbed my good leg and dangled me above the ground.

"Toothless...What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, upside down. He glanced at me and shrugged.

"Then put me down gently." I commanded. He opened his mouth and I fell.

"Oww why would you do that?" I sat up and shook the snow out of my hair. He didn't do it gently, I literally fell on my head in hard pack snow. He laughed as I climbed back up in the saddle. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

"You think that lizard is useless, you should talk to this person." I looked over at Tuffnut who was sitting on his dragon's head, well one of them. He indicated with his finger toward his twin sister Ruffnut who's inspecting their dragon again. She shot him a death glare and stomped up, taking in a sniff.

"You think I'm useless, speak for yourself. Do you ever bathe?" She pinched her nose and gagged.

"If you don't like it, you can stay here and watch me gain the glory of winning the race all by myself!"

"As if! Your sense of direction stinks and your flying ability is even worse. Our grandparents can fly a dragon better than you!" She retorts as she sat on the other head. Being twins, of course they get the Hideous Zippleback since that dragon has two heads, one's for the gas the other is for the spark.

" So what if our grandparents can fly a dragon better than me?" He spat back, "At least they aren't in this race, therefore this argument is only about us so don't go dragging in old people to back you up!"

"Ahem, if you two are done squabbling I can presume talking." Stoick's voiced boomed out.

"We're sorry." The twins muttered. Giving them one last look, Stoick continued.

" Like I said, the goal of this race is to get the Dragon Blade from somewhere out there," He used his arms to gesture the big ocean. "and fly back here and that's it. The person who comes back with the Blade is the winner." He checked his clock and nodded.

"Dragons ready?" Toothless bared his fangs and crouched down, the Hideous Zippleback snapped its fangs, Hookfang blew fire from her nostrils, Stormfly shook her wings and Meatlugg nervously twitched, eyes darting back and forth.

"GOOOO!" Immediately the dragons took off, Meatlugg had a little trouble but she managed to hang in there. The dragons zoomed off, the Hideous Zippleback in front, Toothless next followed by Stormfly and Hookfang.

* * *

_After 20 mins..._

"Hang on a minute..." Tuffnut looked around, even hanging upside down as he scanned the horizon. We were over the ocean and so far there was nothing but blue water. Berk was far behind us now.

"I didn't know that the ocean was this huge." Ruffnut pipped up as her brother righted himself up.

"Your butt's huge, I thought it was an island for a second." He chuckled and got hit in the head by his sister's viking helmet. Ruffnut started pulling on her brother's ear.

"I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!"

The rest of us stared at the bickering siblings and sighed. Here we are, hovering above the sea of blue and nowhere to go. The dragons flapped their wings, looking back and forth for a place to land.

"Come on you guys. Stop goofing around!" Astrid scolded the twins and looked at me.

"Astrid, this is not working out. Our dragons are getting tired especially Meatlugg. Let's split up." The dragons circled up as I started picking teams.

"Ok, Snotlout and Fishlegs are together, the twins obviously are together and that leaves me and Astrid." I swear Snotlout is giving me an angry stare because I'm with Astrid. The twins got back into their bickering stage and Fishlegs is trying to get his dragon into shape. Meatlugg was having a tough time staying up so Hookfang decided to let her ride on her.

"Snotlout and Fishlegs, you guys go North. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you guys go South. Astrid and I will go West. Goodluck!" With that Toothless and Stormfly took off while the others broke up and each dragon zoomed off.

"Hey Hiccup..."Astrid calls to me. I pulled Toothless back so I could talk to her. "Yes Astrid?"

"I thought this was a race, why did you pick teams?" I stared and I slapped my face.

"Ohhhh right...yeah a race. Well I don't know, it just seemed like it was appropriate." Toothless gives me a look that said, _That was a lame excuse, you just wanted to be with Astrid. _

_ Pipe down, your ruining the moment. _I gave him a look, and Toothless just shakes his head.

"That's very nice of you, Hiccup." Astrid smiles and I felt like my heart was caught in a web and I couldn't help smile back. Unknowingly, Toothless spotted a tiny island that looked like a dot and he dive-bombed so fast that I couldn't stop him.

"TOOTHLESS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done! Hope it was ok.


	3. Chapter 3: The girl and her Skrill

**A/N**: Chapter 3 of _Dragon Fury: Blade Race_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks goes to Sincerely The Sign Painter, Caymus Lestrange and Saphirabrightscale for reviewing and giving this story some love and attention.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The girl and her Skrill**

_Scarlet's POV_

"Ahhhhhhhhh, good morning Mr. Sun!" I smiled as I stared up at the sky. Living on an island that was about 50 kilometers long was boring but it was comfortable. This place was paradise and almost anyone or anything stops by to rest. My helmet laid next to me and I picked it up.

"Time to go see what he's doing! Wonder if he's gonna play with me today." Smiling I trotted down the path. Nothing but green grass everywhere, how can anyone stand such boredom. Stopping in a meadow field I sat there, cross-legged. Staring at the sky, I shouted, "I"M READY! ARE YOU COMING TO PLAY OR WHAT?" Nothing happened. Checking my watch, I smiled. Holding out my hand I started counting down the time.

"3...2...1...Now." Rolling clouds came swirling in, threatening lightning strikes lashed out and it blocked out the sun. The wind picked up and I clutched my helmet tightly to prevent it from flying off my head. The lightning strikes flashed in and out, making different and difficult designs.

"Okay, Okay that's enough. Stop showing off!" I smiled at the dark clouds. With the constant roaring of the wind, it was hard to hear but I faintly detected a sound from the center. It sounded like a purring noise. I stretched out my arms, after making sure my helmet would stay on.

"Come here and give me a warm greeting." Slowly the clouds parted and a dark shadow loomed over me, beating its wings powerfully. The dragon landed, staring with curious and playful eyes.

"How are you? I missed you!" I rushed in to hug him and got a shock in return, my hair fluffed out due to the electric current. "Forgot, you needed to let all that energy go before I can hug you." I laughed and climbed onto his back.

"You ready Blitz?" He growls, spreading out his wings.

"Show me your stuff then. Surprise me!" Blitz took off, flying off for some freestyle fun. I laughed and hanged on for dear life.

My name is Scarlet, a girl that is more wild than my dragon partner which is pretty weird. I don't consider myself a Viking...why? I have no clue. Blitz is my most precious friend, he is one of the most rarest of the rare. I found him as a young dragon and we became best friends. Speaking of rarest of the rare, dragons have a category that categorizes them in specific areas. Blitz falls in the Strike Class category, as a Skrill he can ride lightning bolts like an air torpedo to reach supersonic speeds. He is like my electrifying roller coaster. When we came back to the island, my hair was sticking up and puffed out like a ginormous afro.

"Well...that was amazing. Let's do it again!" I laughed and scrambled up for another ride. Blitz disagreed and just plopped there in the grass, totally disobedient. I gave him a wide grin and he huffed, turning around so that his back is in my face.

"Oh come oooonnnnnn! Why not?" I peered over and pouted. He grumbles and started to roll over, forcing me to jump off so that I wouldn't get smooshed. He stopped and looked at me with huge puppy eyes.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I get it! We'll fly tomorrow then." Blitz purred happily.

"Hey, what's that?" I look up to see a shape hurtling itself close to the island. It looked like a huge bird but I couldn't be sure. With a loud roar, it crashed beyond the mountain area and a plume of smoke appeared later.

"Let's go see what that was." I climbed on and Blitz and I soared off to take a look.

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

We were hurling at about 120 mph at the tiny speck that soon became an island. Why didn't Toothless come with a parachute? I desperately clutched on to whatever I could hold on to as Toothless rocketed downward. I screamed at him to slow down but does he listen? Not a chance. He was on his way to land on the fluffy green meadow but I accidentally hit something and his flying ability got out of control.

"Sorry, that was my ffffaaaaauuullllttttt!" I shouted as he started spiraling toward the mountains.

"This is gonna hurt!"

We had a not so comfy landing, sending dirt and rocks up into the air. I sat up with my dinged up helmet, one of the horns was crumbled and the other one completed shattered. We made a huge crater and Toothless grumbled about something like he chipped a tooth that was his favorite or that was his sweet tooth. He gave me a look and squared his shoulders.

"Look I'm sorry buddy, I know that wasn't the greatest landing in the world but at least no one saw right?"

"That was some landing. Must have hurt...A LOT!" We looked up as this dragon landing a few feet away, tucking its wings underneath it. The rider jumped off and walked to us. To my surprise, it was a girl. A pretty girl I tell you, dang she was smoking hot, better than Astrid. I was blown away and mesmerized by her charm and beauty. Toothless quickly got me out of my trance by lighting my pants on fire. I glared at him, angrily agonizing over my favorite trousers that now has a hole in them. I quickly squared my shoulders to address the pretty girl.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked defensively, Toothless was growling behind me, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Who am I? Why am I here?" The girl smiled and tilted her head. "I live here of course. My name's Scarlet, who are you?"

"I'm...I'm Hiccup." I nervously replied. _Fish Crackers this girl is just TOO CUTE!_

"Ooohhh a Night Fury. How cute. How are you?" She moves on to Toothless and I feel like I have been rejected. Toothless gave her his best puppy look and she squealed with delight, saying he was the cutest thing she has ever seen. I looked at her dragon and he was giving Toothless the most dangerous stare I've ever seen. Toothless gave him a snarky look and ruffled his wings to show whose boss. The other dragon unfurled his wings and roared loudly, lightning and thunder echoed across the sky.

"Blitz!" Scarlet ran over to calm him down, now it was Toothless's turn to growl angrily. I watched as her dragon settled down, crooning and rubbing against her, loving her attention and affection while ignoring us. Toothless and I carefully approached them.

"Sorry, Blitz here is a wild boy. I have to keep a tight leash on him but, he's nice and kind. He won't hurt you. " She petted his neck and he shook his head, looking all high and mighty. Toothless and I just gave him a look. _There was no way that a dragon like him can steal my girl away._

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope you liked it! Please review and show this story some love and attention.


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Rampage

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _Dragon Fury: Blade Race_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dragon Rampage**

_On the Island of Berk..._

"Hmmmmm..." Stoick rubbed his beard as he looked over the ledge and out toward the ocean. The breeze was calm and he smiled.

"According to the rules..."Gobber approached him. "It takes the race at least one to two weeks to finish. Are you nervous?"

"...yes. I am worried about my Hiccup."

"Yes well...cheer up. That boy is the best of the best and with that Night Fury it's unlikely for him to be in any trouble what so ever!" Gobber laughed and clasped the man on the back. "Come Stoick, time for us to drink the night away. Before you know it...those kids will be back with the blade in their hands."

"Of course...alright then." Stoick followed his friend to the tavern. Before they got there, the alarm sounded and a lady screamed.

"What in the blazes?" Stoick ran to take a quick look. All of the dragons that stayed on the island were huddled together, frightened by something. The day was nice, sun was shining and a warm breeze yet the dragons were huddling like little lambs. Suddenly one of them clicked his tongue, raising his head and swaying back and forth. The others joined in and soon all of the dragons were swaying their heads and clicking their tongues.

"What are they doing? A mating dance?" Gobbler peered over Stoick's shoulder. Out of the blue, a fireball was lunched his way and lit his helmet on fire.

"Gahhhh, that's my favorite helmet mate!" He quickly stomps it out. The dragons roared and flew into the air, dive-bombing and hurtling more fire on the unsuspecting village.

"Hey that's my lamb chop!"

"Aieeee, the tub water's boiling hot!"

"The Snoggletog Trees on fire, someone put it our quick!"

Everywhere there was screaming as the vikings tried to find a way to calm down their usually docile pets, while putting out some wild fires. Stoick and Gobber stood there with their mouths open wide, oblivious to the world around them. That's when reality smacked them upside the head.

"I knew dragons were never to be trusted! Men, battle stations!" Stoick yells a fierce roar and leaped into battle. The vikings grabbed battle axes, hammers and even those things...rock-tied to string weapon. Some vikings didn't want to hurt the dragons but majority did and soon the battle with dragons continued. Berk was an island waiting for disaster to strike already.

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

"Has anyone seen Hiccup?" Astrid and Stormfly asked the group. They planned to meet back at the usual area but the only one missing was Hiccup and Toothless.

"Maybe he got swallowed by a hammerhead whale." Fishlegs joked.

"Yea cause OBVIOUSLY a hammerhead whale EXIST in this vast OCEAN.." Tuffnut counters, crossing his arms.

"Why don't YOU go and check wise guy!" His sister Ruffnut glares at him.

"Hey this doesn't concern you, butt out!" He retorts.

"I'll show you what doesn't concern me!" They immediately squabbled which turned into a fist-fight. The others ignored them.

"If you want my opinion, maybe he chickened out and went off to goof with another lady charmer." Snotlout grins as he rested his head on Hookfang's back.

"Yeah right. Hiccup belongs to ME and ME only!" Astrid gives him a really dangerous glare. He mutters a sorry and kept his mouth tightly sealed.

"Hey guys..." Fishlegs pipped up. "While Meatlugg and I were flying, I heard this strange rumor."

"What rumor?" Astrid inquired.

"The rumor states that on a nearby island there lived a viking just like us. She lived there all her life and she has one of the most dangerous dragon partner a viking could have...2nd to the Night Fury."

"2nd to the Night Fury? You don't mean a Skrill right? Those things are shocking. No viking has ever lived to tell the tale of taming a Skrill." Snotlout snorts.

"Hiccup is still living and he is telling the tale of taming a Night Fury." Astrid responds.

"...Oh right." Snotlout rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"How do you know so much about this 'Skrill'?" Tuffnut asked.

"Have you seen one with your own eyes?" Ruffnut added, pushing her brother aside.

"How do you know if you're in the presence of one?" Snotlout put his voice into the question bombardment.

"1. I read books. 2. no and 3. You'll notice a really dark cloud that hovers." Fishlegs answers them like a pro.

"Like that cloud?" Astrid pointed to this really dark cloud that seems to be hovering over a piece of land.

"How in the world did I not see that?" Tuffnut gaped.

"That's because your blind. I bet you didn't even recognize that you have a wart growing on your nose." Ruffnut smiled as Tuffnut tried to see the imaginary wart by going cross-eyed.

"What wart?...Hey there ISN"T a wart you liar!" Tuffnut glares at her. Ruffnut retaliates by sticking out her tongue.

"Guys enough. We're going in. Keep your eyes peeled." Astrid lead the group down to the hovering cloud.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Sorry for the very short chapter :( Hope you enjoyed it so far!


	5. Chapter 5: A Love Race?

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _Dragon Fury: Blade Race_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks for those who have reviewed so far and has given this story some love and attention.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Love Race?**

_Scarlet's POV_

"Dragon Blade Race?" I asked Hiccup as they flew beside us. I wasn't paying attention to the glares Blitz and Toothless were giving each other. We had a dark cloud surrounding us for some reason but, Blitz loves the dark clouds. Apparently it allows him to sneak in and out whenever he please, scaring his enemies.

"Yeah, my friends and I are on the hunt for the Dragon Blade and bring it back to the Island of Berk." He smiled at me and I was intrigued with this whole race concept. Blitz noticed the change in my behavior so he purposely tipped over so that he's flying upside down and I held on the best I could. The blood was rushing to my face and I looked at him squarely in the eye.

"And what's wrong with being intrigued by Hiccup? Are you jealous?" He sent an electrical shock that made my hair stand up like a huge, red afro. "Yup...you're jealous."

"So Scarlet, I was wondering if you would like to join us on the quest to find this mysterious blade." Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

"Blitz and I know exactly where the blade is kept!" I told him brightly.

"I'm sure you...wait WHAT?!" He gaped at us. Before I could respond...

"Hiccup!" A girl's voice called out and we saw 4 dragons flying towards us. Blitz growled as he righted himself, the dark cloud surrounding us started to build up.

"Astrid!" Hiccup sounded excited as Toothless flew over to the group in obvious delight. I tried to urge Blitz to fly after them but he held back, letting the cloud shroud us completely.

* * *

_Hiccup's POV_

"Hey you guys!" I smiled as we gathered around.

"Took you long enough." Tuffnut snorted. "While we were looking for the blade, you managed to catch a feminine object of affection."

"Lady hogger." Ruffnut added.

"Come on, give me a break. I'm not like that, Scarlet's just a friend." I put up my hands in defense.

"Oh so this girl's name is Scarlet? Are you in love?" Snotlout leaned forward with curious eyes.

"Not really..." I gave him a weird look.

"Good because YOU"RE mine anyway." Astrid gave me a kiss to prove her point. I blushed as everyone gasped. Toothless chuckled at my reaction. I feel like I'm in heaven at this moment and I did the stupidest thing ever, I drooled all over myself and it dripped on to Toothless who didn't like that at all.

"Sorry buddy." I wiped the saliva off of his head and he just slapped me with his fin.

"Mind introducing us to your friend?" Astrid pointed to the looming dark cloud behind us.

"Uhhh sure...guys, this is Scarlet and Blitz." Toothless and I went to go hover next to the cloud, grinning nervously. At first nothing happened. Then this loud roar came out and lightning strikes flew everywhere as the dark cloud pulled everyone in. Everyone, including me looked around the dark swirling mist. Fishlegs shrieked like a little girl when Blitz loomed over us, his huge figure scaring the dragons a bit with the electric blue eyes. Scarlet giggled as she sat on his head, watching the group go into a frenzy.

"Dude... and I thought Toothless was scary!" Tuffnut shrank back as Ruffnut agreed.

"Hey, Toothless can scary when he wants to be." I retorted. Toothless nodded his head.

"Yeah but can Toothless make Fishlegs shriek like a little girl?" Snotlout snickered.

"I guess not since Blitz already did." I sighed. The cloud parted and everyone got to have a more clear view of the Skrill for their own eyes. Scarlet waved at everyone, smiling and I swear, most of the males were blushing like there was no tomorrow. I tried to hide my own blush but Astrid saw it and she was fuming mad.

"Alright, I see how it is." She urged Stormfly to fly up to Blitz and truth be told, I saw that the Deadly Nadder didn't feel too comfortable of being close to the Skrill.

"I challenge you to a race!" Astrid announced, narrowing her eyes. "If I win, you hand Hiccup over to me. If I lose then Hiccup's all yours." Scarlet smiled at the idea and agreed to it, not because she loves me, she considers me a friend.

"Challenge accepted. We got this Blitz!" She shouted and Blitz roared his approval. The rest of us made way for the competators. Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout picked out the route needed for the race.

"Your goal is to get back here before your opponent after flying 4 laps around this whole island. We marked the route clearly so you wouldn't be lost."

"Let's do this!" Astrid muttered as the dragons took their starting positions.

"On your marks...get set...GO!" I waved the flag and immediately the dragons took off. Suprisingly Astrid and Stormfly are in the lead with Scarlet and Blitz following close behind. The riders and dragons disappeared around the island, flying around four times before returning. The reason Scarlet let Astrid go first was because she knows the island like the back of her hand. Astrid didn't know the island that well and the route is pretty rough. They got caught in some stuff, letting their opponents take the lead. Fishlegs held a stop watch and Blitz zoomed upwards, beating his wings powerfully. Scarlet brushed her hair out of her face as she smiled.

"We're finished." Fishlegs checked the watch and said, "5 mins. 05 secs." We all looked as Stormfly and Astrid flew up, panting.

"8 mins. 10 secs." Fishlegs commented.

"Fine...you win. Hiccup is yours." Astrid looked sad when she said that.

"Oh please, Hiccup belongs to you Astrid." Scarlet replied.

"Wait...so you don't want him?" Astrid asked confused.

"Nope." Scarlet shook her head. "I consider Hiccup my friend, not a lover."

"That's great!" Astrid looked at me and flashed me a smile. I blushed.

"Come, I'll show you where the blade is now oh...and try to keep up." Scarlet clamped her helmet tightly on her head and Blitz shot off like a rocket. Toothless zoomed after us followed by the rest. One thing to keep in mind...NEVER EVER consider of racing a Skrill...They are fast as lightning.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope you like it so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Berk!

**A/N:** Chapter 6 of _Dragon Fury: Blade Race_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks goes to those who have reviewed this story so far and gave this story some love and attention.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Back to Berk!**

_Island of Berk (as of right now)..._

"By Odin's beard!" Stoick stated angrily as he whacked a dragon over the nose with a club. The vikings were trying their best to keep most of their things in tact while holding off the dragons, who were flying around and lighting things on fire. "I knew for a fact that dragons were nothing more than bloody beast! What was I thinking listening to Hiccup on how dragons are great creatures and can be easily trainable!?"

"Give them a chance!" Gobber said as he dodged a flaming fireball. "I'm sure they would return with the blade and everything will return to normal."

"I hope your right..." Stoick said grimly. "If they don't return, I fear it will be end for both dragons and vikings."

* * *

_Hiccup's POV..._

The rest of us followed our guide as best we could. As I mentioned, Skrills are pretty darn fast. We got lost a couple of times so they had to slow down and wait for us. We did some island hopping so that the dragons had enough fuel for more flying. We finally arrived on this island called Dragon Island...mind you it wasn't the greatest island in the world but it was the scariest. Skeletons of dragons hanged around and when we moved, their sockets moved as well...creepy right?

"I'm getting the willies." Fishlegs commented as he glanced at the bones.

"If you are getting scared, you can go back and wait for us." Tuffnut sneered as the gang followed Scarlet through winding cave mouths and tunnels.

"O-o-okay. I'll wait with Meatlugg for your safe return." His voice squeaked as he returned to the dragons who waited patiently for their owners to return.

"Honesty if we were gonna bring a weakling on this voyage we should have told him to stay back at Berk..." Ruffnut complained while Tuffnut chuckled.

"How far do we have left?" Snotlout asked as the group crawled on hands and knees through a narrow crevice.

"Not far...just a little bit more." Scarlet assured him.

"Good because I think something just crawled up my pants." Tuffnut exclaimed, panicking.

"There's aren't any bugs here..."

"T-t-then what's crawling up my pants?" Tuffnut's voice whimpered slightly.

"No one wants to know." Ruffnut stated flatly.

"We're not that far...in fact, here we are!" Scarlet crawled out and helped everyone else out. The cavern yawned out and the vikings were met with a giant subterranean lake.

"Woooow! What a pretty sight..." Snotlout murmured as they walked closer. A glint reflected off the water's surface and the group looked up to see the Dragon Blade nestled between the claws of a stone dragon, curled around a stalagmite formation.

"This subterranean lake was here before Blitz and I were even born!" Scarlet smiled and she quickly removed her coat for a swim.

"WOAH!" Tuffnut and Snotlout recoiled backwards, a huge blush creeping up their faces.

"Hubba hubba hubba..." I stared like a fish until Astrid covered my eyes with her hands. "Hey Astrid! I can't see."

"You boys are sickos! She is just going to swim and get the blade AND she is keeping her shirt on...immature little perverts." Astrid seethed while Ruffnut smacked Snotlout and Tuffnut over the head.

"I'll be quick." Scarlet assured them and dove right in, swimming towards the rock formation. She climbed out and gripped the silver blade's hilt with both hands. At first the blade refused to budge then slowly it released its tight grip and slid out smoothly. The Dragon Blade glistened slightly as the vikings watched her swim back with the blade.

"Now let's get back to Berk!" I announced and we followed Scarlet back the way we came, through those narrow, turning tunnels. We popped back out and Fishlegs greeted us enthusiastically. The dragons were worried as well and they greeted their owners happily. After reassuring them that everything was fine, we set off towards Berk with the blade.

"Here Hiccup." I turned to see Scarlet holding out the blade.

"You're giving it...to me?" I asked.

"Of course silly." She smiled and placed the sword in my hand. "Since I'm not a part of the race, I can't be seen with the blade."

"Oh...right." I blushed with embarrassment and attached the blade to my belt.

"Hey guys..." Tuffnut announced as his eyes widened in fear. "I think Berk is on fire, LITERALLY!"

"HUH?!" Everyone's head swiveled to look at the upcoming island and indeed Berk was on fire.

"What happened?" Ruffnut gasped.

"Is it the dragons again?" Astrid looked stern.

"Come on guys!" I gripped the saddle tightly. "We're going in!" The dragons got into formation and dive-bombed towards Berk.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating sooner and the fact that it's a short chapter, been pretty busy. Hoped you like it anyway!


	7. Epilogue

**A/N**: Epilogue of _Dragon Fury: Blade Race_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. HTTYD belongs to the rightful owner.

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and kept up with the story until now.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Hiccup's POV..._

"What on earth–? The dragons are like under some kind of spell because I have never seen any with glowing red eyes." Astrid gripped Stormfly tight as a rouge dragon flew past, breathing fire. The others also moved out of the way as dragons flew around, breathing madly and lighting things on fire.

"Guys if we don't hurry up, Snoggletog would be ruined...FOREVER!" Fishlegs squealed, he started chewing on his fingernails.

"It's not over yet, we have to find some way to get all of the dragons together in one area. Alright you guys, let's play a game called Round Up! The goal is the bundle them in that area," I pointed to a flat area not far away. "Let's go! The one who doesn't round up the most dragons will have to wash Toothless behind the ears!" I urged Toothless forward and we caused a lot of commotion by flying fast, herding little groups of dragons.

"What's so bad about washing Toothless behind the ears? Aah who cares, let's round up!" Ruffnut and Tuff followed my example and started herding little clumps of dragons together.

"Quick Fishlegs! There are some over there by the meat store!" Astrid called out.

"The meat store?" He turned to see the little barbarians gobbling up the food. "NO ONE TOUCHES THE FOOD!" He spurred Meatlugg into action and attacked the raiding dragons with fury.

"Hiccup!" I looked down as my dad waved up to me. Toothless landed gracefully beside him.

"Hi dad!" I raced over.

"Hiccup my dear boy, how many times did I say about having dragons as pets?!" He looked at me with a stern eye, "Anyway that is not the point, I found out a way to revert the dragons back to normal. Take a look." He held out a huge bulky book and I read the contents.

"The only way to get the dragons back to normal is too...! I got it!" I got on Toothless's back. "Thanks dad!" Toothless gave me a look but I pat his head in reassurance.

"HEY SCARLET!" I called her over, a serious look plastered on her face. "I have a solution. My dad showed me this picture from this old book he found. Follow me." I urged Toothless towards the flat area I pointed to earlier. Scarlet and Blitz followed close. Everyone one else busied themselves corralling the rest of the dragons.

"The book said on the night of a full moon, the dragons will come back to normal. All we have to do is stick the Dragon Blade in this tablet stone!" We peered at the rectangular shaped hole and Scarlet handed me the blade.

"You got this right? I'll leave the blade in your hands." She nudged Blitz and the Skrill took to the air. They zoomed off the round off the rest of the dragons as Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Toughnut appeared with their dragons. The large group huddled around the stone, the dragons hissing and spitting, red eyes glowering.

"Is everyone accounted for?" I asked Astrid.

"Yup, every single dragon." She puffed out her chest in pride, feeling very accomplished. Scarlet and Blitz came with a few run-aways.

"Okay Hiccup, it is time!" She told me.

"Here goes!' I lifted the Dragon Blade high into the air and gallantly thrusted it into rectangular shape in the stone. The clouds drifted apart and the full moon shined down upon us. The mob of dragons stopped hissing, their red eyes turning back to normal. The villagers all cheered and hollered as their dragons returned to their sides.

"Way to go Hiccup!" My dad rushed over and gave me a hug. "You saved Berk once again with your friends!"

"We did!" I smiled. "And we couldn't have done it without Scarlet and Blitz!" The pair halted in their tracks since they planned to get away from the whole festivities and huge family reunion party. They smiled weakly as the villagers swarmed her with praises and other stuff.

"EVERYONE!" Stoick's voice boomed over our heads. "GRAB YOUR DRAGONS AND MEET IN THE DINNING HALL!"

* * *

_Dining Hall….._

Merry music played as villagers and dragons partied alike. The gang cheered and laughed as they re-accounted their adventures. Scarlet smiled with them, adding her own voice and laughter. Blitz was welcomed into the dragon group and he started to act a little more humble while being noble.

"Errhmm…" Stoick asked for attention and the whole place fell silent. "My fellow Vikings and dragons, I would like to say that our Snoggletog was almost ruined this season. However, thanks to Hiccup and his friends Snoggletog was saved!"

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" The citizens of Berk yelled and banged their mugs on the tables.

"With that said, LET'S GET BACK TO PARTYING!" The crowd went wild and continued their holiday cheer. Life on Berk reverted back to normal and thanks to the heroics of Hiccup and Scarlet as well as their merry band; Snoggletog was saved from rampaging dragons.

* * *

**A/N**: The End. I feel that this ending was quite cheesy…yesh. Sorry for the late update and I hoped you enjoyed this little story! :D


End file.
